


I told you not to flirt with me

by Crashingcryptid



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Magnus Bane, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Orgasm Control, Pillow Talk, Sleepy Cuddles, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crashingcryptid/pseuds/Crashingcryptid
Summary: Taken after the training scene after the "Hold that thought. Bedroom."Magnus bottoming for an eager top Alec(Not entirely accurate with the show, lol)
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 86





	I told you not to flirt with me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fix for Malec in a while. Glad to be back

Magnus P.O.V

The moment I opened the door, Alec grabbed me, closing it behind me and pushing me against of. The heated kissing resumes, and I moaned weakly into his mouth, pawing at the bottom of his shirt to take it off like earlier. He chuckles, pulling away for a moment, and takes off his shirt, and I pull off my own.  
Alec pinned me back onto the door, biting my lower lip hard. 

"Your such a flirt you know that?" He growled into my lips. I shuddered and melted onto the door. "Strip." He snapped and watch as he stripped his pants and underwear. I pulled off my own clothes, crawling into bed and laying on my back. Alec grabbed my ankles, pulling me toward him and spreading my legs open. He smirked down at me and slapped my ass. 

"F-Fuck!" I gasp, eyes widening. It always surprised me just how dominant Alec was. He claimed my mouth again, and kissed down my jaw and neck, before sucking one of my nipples, and pinching my other between his fingers. "Alec!! S-stop please I-" 

He pulled away, looking down at me in concern. "You okay baby boy? Do I need to stop?" I shiver and shook my head. "Overwhelmed?" I nodded shyly, sitting up a bit. He kisses me tenderly, stroking the back of my neck. I shuddered and looked up at him with wide warm eyes. 

"Please go a bit.. Gentle." I whisper.  
"Don't need me to choke you and tell you your my whore?" I giggle, bumping our noses. 

"Not tonight." He smiled and kisses my neck tenderly, rubbing over my thighs and lubing up two fingers to gently circle my hole. I shudder and gasp, eyes rolling and legs shaking. 

"Let daddy take care of you." He whispered in my ear, slowly sliding a finger inside me. I gasps and relaxed info the touch. I loved the feeling of his fingers in me, as he began to move it in and out a few times before adding his second finger. His hand found its way to my throat, giving it an affectionate squeeze. 

"This okay baby?"

"Yes Daddy... I love it." 

I laid there, arms around Alec's neck while he rocked his fingers inside me. 

"Your not going to cum until I let you, got it?" I have a soft moan, pushing my throat against his hand. 

"Yes Daddy. I'll be good." I whispered softly. He added a third finger and stretching me out more so I could take him. 

"That's it baby. Take my fingers.. You'll take my cock soon enough and you'll be such a good boy when you do won't you?" I shudder at the praise he laid down on me. He knew I just adored being praised. 

"You almost ready for my fingers?" I gave him a quick nod, rocking my hips down onto his fingers. He pulled them out, and lubing his cock. He lined up with my entrance and held my face while slowly sliding inside me. I gasped, eyes falling shut as his lips found my neck. The little whimpers I gave would've been embarrassing if I wasn't so damn horny. 

"G-God.. Fuck." I kissed his ear. Alec slammed his hips into me, my back arching off the bed as he was fully sheathed inside. "D-Daddy!!" 

"Mmm that's it. Take my fucking cock like a good boy." He started pounding inside me, hips slapping against my thighs as I moaned excitedly as he fucked me. "Need to cum? Huh? Want to cum from just my cock?" My thighs and body shook with pleasure. 

"Yess~! Daddy p-please let me cum!" I begged until he kissed me quiet and swallows my moans. 

"Go on baby. Cum." He urged and I came, with him cumming inside me. I scratched my nails over his back, rocking him hips down through my orgasm. 

Alec kisses across my neck and jaw gently. "That's it baby. So so good.. My sweet baby." He whispered quietly. I melted onto the bed and looked up at him shyly. He pulled out and I snapped my fingers to get us cleaned up. 

"Hey... That's my job baby." He grumbled and squeezed my butt. I giggled and kissed his lips gently. "Mmm Your so cute. You know that? Let me cuddle you." He said lovingly. I clung to him like a koala as he moved me gently to be under the sheets and crawling under with me. 

"Hi." I bumped our noses. He smiled and kisses me gently, and rubbing across my back and shoulders. 

"Are you tense? I'll give you a little message later." I grinned happily and nodded. "Mmm.. I love you. Sweet pretty baby. My lil baby. Sweet lil one. Mine. All mine. My sweet lil baby boy.. Daddy's baby boy." 

I giggle at his kind rambling. He kept it up, just muttering to me as he kissed my forehead or ears and lips. I loved every single moment. He was so kind and gentle to me. 

"I love you, Alec."

"I love you too baby." He said gently. "Now.. Get some sleep and I'll give you a little message later." I grinned sleepily, and decided to obey his request.


End file.
